Bésame, después te explico
by Josefangirl
Summary: Simon está nervioso por ir su cita, Baz solo quiere que se vaya de la habitación, pero tras una propuesta quizás ya no estén tan seguros de eso.


Hola gente bonita :) Hace muchisimos que no subía algo, los últimos meses han sido un poco difíciles (Perdí a dos de mis seres queridos y la universidad fue un infierno), pero aqui estoy! Espero que lo disfruten :*

* * *

Bésame, después te explico

Baz

¡Alistair Crowley!, ¿Es que acaso Snow no podía quedarse quieto aunque fuera por un solo minuto?, pensó mientras intentaba leer su libro una vez más, pero no logró avanzar ni una maldita página y todo porque su estúpido compañero de cuarto no dejaba de pasearse de un lado para el otro por la habitación, entrando al cuarto de baño a cambiarse de ropa para luego salir, mirarse en el espejo, negar bruscamente con la cabeza y volver al desastroso armario en busca de otra prenda repitiendo todo el ciclo por milésima vez. Dios ¿Es que acaso no entendía que se veía bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera encima o, mejor aun, que no se pusiera?, de acuerdo eso último pensamiento no, aún era algo temprano para ese tipo de ideas.

Intentó retomar la lectura acomodándose en su cama pero a penas alcanzó a leer unas cuantas palabras cuando Snow volvió a salir del cuarto de baño esta vez con una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros ajustados, nada mal. Este se miró una vez más en el espejo asintiendo firmemente conforme con el resultado pasándose una mano por los rizos tratando de ponerlos en orden, ¡Dios, esos rizos!, se le notaba bastante nervioso y ahora pareciera que estuviera ensayando una especie de conversación para luego hacer algo con los labios pero no lograba distinguir exactamente qué era, ¡es tan irritante!, así que sin más preámbulo decidió preguntar qué tramaba solo por fastidiarlo un poco.

—¿Se puede saber que diablos estas haciendo?— le preguntó, dejando el libro a un lado, sin siquiera marcar la página en la que iba, con todo el alboroto no había logrado entender de qué trataba así que qué más daba.

Simon suspiró largamente como si hubiera estado esperando que le hiciera esa pregunta en cualquier momento y se volteó a mirarle, Si, definitivamente esa camisa combina muy bien con sus ojos pensó Baz.

—Pues… nada de tu incumbencia— contestó volviéndose nuevamente al espejo, retomando lo que hacía con anterioridad solo que ahora le había agregado mímica cosa que no hizo más que empeorar la extraña escena.

—Si me incumbe porque has convertido la habitación en un desastre y ni siquiera me has dejado leer en paz con tus constante paseos que aquí para alla, asi que es mejor que lo sueltes de una vez, Snow—.

Simon volvió a suspirar laaargamente y caminó hasta su cama sentándose en el borde junto a un montón de camisas y pantalones esparcidos.

—Tengo una cita… con Agatha— dijo en un tono bajo mirándose los pies envueltos en sus típicos calcetines rojos. Baz no lograba entender por qué estaba tan nervioso, no es que le fuera a pedir matrimonio a Agatha ¿o si? Dios, claro que no, apenas llevaban unos meses saliendo.

—¿Y? No es la primera vez que sales con ella, no es necesario tanto alboroto, Snow—

—¡Ya lo se!, es solo que…— se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración —...Es que en esta cita planeo besarla— tras decir eso sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosa.

Baz pudo sentir como algo dentro de él se rompía lentamente, por lo menos no se iban a casar, pero de todos modos no estaba preparado para ese tipo de respuesta, realmente no le importaba con quien se besara o no Snow, o eso quería creer él, de igual modo trató de disimular evitando dejar al descubierto su incomodidad.

—Snow, ese tipo de cosas no se planean solo ocurren o no, además, no veo cual es el problema, solo hazlo y ya, ¡Demonios!—

—¡Es que ese es el punto!, yo jamás…— Simon hizo una pausa tragando saliva por su largo cuello, aquello era todo un espectáculo digno de observar y Baz lo estaba disfrutando en primera fila —….Jamás he besado a alguien y no quiero arruinarlo, de verdad que no quiero— dijo en un hilo de voz.

Simon

No le debería estar contando estas cosas a Baz por dos sencillas razones: primero era su peor enemigo y no debería entrometerse en su vida personal, ya tenía bastante con que vivieran juntos, y segundo estaba casi seguro que Agatha sentía algo por Baz convirtiéndolo en su competencia, aunque para ser realistas, Baz no parecía mostrar el más mínimo interés en Agatha. Como sea, tampoco tenía alguien más con quien hablar sobre el tema, a Penny no le agradaba mucho Agatha asi que Baz era su única opción, una muy terrible y fastidiosa opción.

Alzó la vista para ver a su compañero de cuarto que se había quedado en silencio, su rostro mostraba algo de desconcierto hasta se podría decir incredulidad, cuando de repente este estalló en una gran carcajada que inundó el lugar, Baz prácticamente se estaba retorciendo en su cama mientras intentaba contener su estomago con sus brazos, eso solo hizo enfadar a Simon, definitivamente no era esa la reacción que esperaba.

—¡¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?!—

—Es que no puedo creer... que lo digas en serio,... debe ser una broma, tú, el gran Simon Snow, el elegido entre todos los magos,... nunca has besado a alguien— Baz no podía más de la risa pero al ver que Simon no le respondía dejó de hacerlo deteniendose a mirar al otro muchacho —¿Hablas en serio, Snow?—

—¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio!— contestó disgustado, ¿Quien se creía que era para burlarse de él? Apostaría que Baz tampoco había dado aún su primer beso —De haber sabido que te ibas a burlar así mejor no te hubiera dicho nada—. Se cruzó de brazos, definitivamente Baz era un idiota y uno muy grande, había sido una muy mala idea hablar con él sobre el asunto.

—Tranquilo, Snow, te creo— se secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de tanto reír —De acuerdo, ¿Qué planeas hacer?—

Simon inhaló y exhaló en repetidas ocasiones hasta que pudo conservar la calma, Baz si que lograba hacerle salir de sus casillas.

—Pues…— Pensó mientras se recostaba en su cama observando el techo, era mucho más fácil hablar si no lo miraba directamente —...pasear con Agatha por los jardines, llevarla a un lugar bonito y luego besarla—

—Ahora entiendo por qué hacías eso tan extraño con la boca hace un momento atrás— dijo imitando el gesto que Snow había hecho frente al espejo

—Lo que sea, ¿Me vas a ayudar o te vas a partir de la risa otra vez?— dijo volviendo a sentarse enfrentando la mirada de su compañero

Baz se quedó unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente habló.

—¿Qué tal si… practicas conmigo?— ahora era su turno de bajar la mirada

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?— dijo algo asombrado ¿Había oído bien?

—Si, si tanto te preocupa estropear un simple beso ¿Por qué no practicas con alguien de verdad?— explicó mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama quedando frente a frente con Simon —Practica conmigo, Snow—

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Baz se estaba ofreciendo para que practicara con él? Eso quería decir que lo besaría, ¡Besaría a Baz! ¡BESARÍA A BAZ Y EN LA BOCA! Eso definitivamente era una locura… Aunque, pensandolo por otro lado, tampoco era tan mala idea, si quería que su cita terminara bien y por fin avanzar con Agatha a la siguiente etapa de su relación, tenía que practicar un poco, sin importar que con lo que tuviera que practicar fuera con Baz.

Baz

No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso, su compañero le observaba como si acabara de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo, y lo era, pero eso significaba que podría besar a Snow, o más bien que él lo besaría, oportunidades como esa eran muy escasas y debía aprovecharlas.

—No es necesario si no quieres, solo fue una tontería…— intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

—...De acuerdo...— respondió firmemente

Simon se levantó y avanzó hasta sentarse en su cama sin siquiera preguntar antes. Baz apenas podía articular una palabra, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado tan rápido, realmente Snow debía estar desesperado, finalmente logró articular palabras.

—Bien, y… ¿Cómo la besarías?—

Simon se quedó un momento pensando, o eso parecía que estuviera haciendo, hasta que se volvió a mirarle pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Baz, ¿Acaso Snow se había arrepentido?

—Es que… es difícil hacerlo, ni siquiera te pareces a Agatha— dijo algo desconcertado

¡Por su puesto que no se parecía a Agatha! era más alto, su cabello no era rubio pero sobre todo ¡era un chico!, se podría decir que en lo único que coincidían era en su tono de piel. Baz contó hasta diez tratando de conservar la calma.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me ponga labial rosa?—

—No sería mala idea...— Baz puso los ojos en blanco

—¡Vamos, Snow!, solo concentrate un poco y espero que te hayas lavado los dientes—

—¡Esta bien! Y por supuesto que me los lavé… bien, aquí voy…— se aclaró la garganta —...yo me acercaría a ella… pondría mi mano sobre su mejilla…— dijo imitando a la vez sus palabras hasta estar a escasos centímetros de él.

Baz no podía creer que todo eso estuviera ocurriendo, el beso que tanto tiempo había estado esperando, su primer beso, y no solo eso, sino que también era el primer beso de Simon, finalmente se haría realidad, podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora y sus mejillas estaban un poco acaloradas.

— …y la besaría…— Snow juntó apenas sus labios con los de Baz por solo unos miserables segundos —¿Qué tal estuvo?—

¿Espera? ¿Ese había sido su gran primer beso con Simon Snow? Eso no había sido más que un simple roce, ni siquiera se podría considerar un beso, pero no dejaría que eso terminara allí, por supuesto que no.

—¡Demonios, Snow, ¿A eso le llamas un beso? Prácticamente parece como si hubiera sido un accidente, vamos intentalo de nuevo y espero que esta vez sea bueno!—

—De acuerdo, ¡No me presiones!, lo intentaré otra vez, aquí voy, espera un momento…—

Esta vez Simon colocó sus manos en los hombros de Baz clavando su mirada decidida en los ojos grises de su compañero por unos segundos, Baz pudo sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago y lentamente Snow fue acortando la distancia con la boca entreabierta y la respiración agitada.

—...Hazlo, Simon…— alcanzó a susurrar Baz en los labios del otro antes de unirlos suavemente hasta descansar sobre ellos.

Ese había sido el tipo de beso que había esperado y con el que había soñado tantas veces, pudo sentir como Snow ahora posaba sus manos en sus mejillas con tal de profundizar un poco más el contacto mientras que su mandíbula se movía de manera lenta sobre la boca de Baz, era como si encajaran a la perfección, dulce como las cerezas con un leve toque a menta, pero Simon no se detuvo ahí sino que lo fue empujando suavemente hasta quedar ambos recostados sobre la cama. Baz solo disfrutó del momento enredando sus dedos en los suaves rizos de Simon, su boca era tan cálida y se movía con un talento innato, claro que jamás le diría eso, se lo guardaría por el resto de su vida.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose pero la falta de aliento les estaba sofocando, Simon fue el primero en cortar el vínculo.

Simon

—¿Que tal… ahora?— dijo mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la del otro tratando de recuperar el aire.

—No estuvo mal— mintió Baz entre jadeos.

Simon no queria abrir sus ojos, eso significaba volver a la realidad, a su habitación, a watford, a su odio mutuo y ese beso se había sentido como todo lo contrario, tan lleno de magia, como si las estrellas los hubieran rodeado, pero finalmente Baz habló rompiendo todo el encanto.

—¿Snow?—

—¿Mm?…—

—¿No tienes que ir a tu cita?—

—¡Oh! si, cierto, lo había olvidado— dijo quitándose de encima, se enderezó la camisa y se puso de pie, se colocó sus zapatos y se observó por última vez en el espejo, seguía luciendo igual, el único detalle era que ahora sus labios estaban un poco enrojecidos. Antes de marcharse se despidió de Baz que no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que Snow se levantó.

—Nos vemos luego, y… gracias— tenía que irse o llegaría tarde, se odiaría a si mismo si hacía esperar a Agatha, pero una parte de él se negaba a marcharse, sino que le suplicaba que volviera a estar sobre Baz y que "practicaran" una y otra y otra vez más. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos, finalmente salió por la puerta —Deseame suerte—

Baz sólo pudo volver a la realidad una vez que la puerta se cerró.

Baz

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Snow había salido de la habitación y por más que intentaba concentrarse en su libro el beso de Simon aún le quemaba en los labios, su compañero lograba fastidiarlo aun sin estar presente en la habitación, estupendo. Intentó volver a la lectura cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a Snow. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo los detalles de su cita con Agatha pero de todos modo se obligó a sí mismo a preguntar solo por morbo.

—¿Y, Snow? ¿Cómo te fue? Por lo que tardaste diría que muy bien— intentó sonar interesado más que asqueado mientras dejaba su libro sobre su velador.

Simon cerró la puerta, caminó pesadamente hasta su cama y se lanzó sobre esta boca abajo.

—No pude hacerlo...— su voz fue amortiguada por una almohada.

—¿Por que? No me digas que te acobardaste—

—Claro que no, es solo que...— Snow se levantó con tal de replicar pero apenas hizo contacto con los ojos de Baz bajó la mirada rápidamente.

—Vamos, lo lograras a la otra, solo dale tiempo...— Trató de animarle pero ni él mismo se creía sus propias palabras.

—No podía dejar de pensar en ti… —

Baz se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, en su lugar observó como Simon caminaba hasta su cama sentándose nuevamente frente a él.

—Durante todo el tiempo que estuve con Agatha no pude sacarte de mi cabeza, yo solo… no lo se— dijo bajando sus ojos al suelo.

Baz no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, no debería sentirse feliz por haber estropeado la cita de Snow pero tampoco podía ocultar su emoción. Una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba por salir de su boca, más intento esconderla, pues Snow no lucía muy contento con todo eso.

Después de unos minutos, que para Baz fueron eternos, finalmente, Simon alzó la mirada, deteniéndose primero en sus labios y luego en sus ojos.

—Baz… ¿Qué tal si "practicamos" otra vez? no se, digo, solo para estar seguro que…—

—Simon— le interrumpió colocando su dedo sobre la boca del otro chico —Si quieres besarme… solo hazlo—

Simon sonrió mientras nuevamente acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

Y entonces, lo besó.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden comentar ;)

Pd: Amen a sus seres queridos como si fuera su último día con ellos :*


End file.
